<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>瘢痕疙瘩 by Ephedrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430702">瘢痕疙瘩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine'>Ephedrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Gaim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>横亘在两人之间的是摇摇欲坠的桥梁和无法修补的伤痕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>瘢痕疙瘩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>summary是瞎写的，本篇大部分在做爱<br/>*光贵</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吴岛贵虎从来不是个称职的哥哥，这一点吴岛光实心知肚明，加在前面的形容词可以是优秀，伟大，体贴，但永远不会是称职。光实记忆中的父亲形象模糊不清，所以他并不清楚那与哥哥是否相似，但至少两人曾经带来一致的窒息感。</p><p>即便是曾经让自己想要逃开的哥哥，躺在病床上昏迷不醒时自己也无数次哭着向不知哪位神明乞求过“要我怎样都好，快点让哥哥醒来吧”。既然已经祈愿过了，那么如今这份令人烦躁的尴尬感大概就是必须要承受的代价。如此想着，光实深吸一口气，推开了门。</p><p>“我回来了。”</p><p>躁动的源头坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，听到开门的声音便抬头看向这边，然后起身径直朝自己走来。自从贵虎苏醒以来，他们之间就一直保持着一种若即若离的距离，坐在餐桌的两头吃饭，心不在焉地以偏离重点的话搪塞过每日的交谈，最近的距离不过是一个坐在驾驶位，一个坐在副驾驶而已。因此，当贵虎在距离自己不到二十厘米的地方停下，伸出手的时候，自己自然而然地后退一步，贵虎的手落空了。</p><p>光实看着贵虎的脸上显示出不可置信，然后是从来没见过的像被当头锤了一棒的受伤表情。这时他才闻到贵虎身上浓烈的酒精味道，把视线投向餐桌，一个装着冰块而其中琥珀色液体已经见底的玻璃杯静静地立在上面。</p><p>印象中哥哥从来没有在自己面前喝过酒，更别提以这样喝醉的姿态出现在自己面前了。光实看着贵虎做出吞咽的动作，抿了一下嘴唇，把视线尴尬地从自己的脸上移开。</p><p>“哥哥……？”从未见过哥哥如此颓态的光实往前伸手去碰贵虎的手，后者在手指相碰的时候并没有做出应答。贵虎的手掌摸起来又湿又冷，令人麻痹的触感从指尖传来。</p><p>“哥哥。”光实往贵虎的方向靠近，再度出声呼唤，贵虎以疲惫的眼神抬眼看他，因为酒精的烧灼而脸颊泛红、嘴唇湿润。既然已经伸出了手，那么草草收场只会让一切拧绞得更加痛苦。如此想着，光实凑近去吻面前的两片嘴唇。</p><p>嘴唇也是冷的，光实用舌尖去描摹贵虎嘴唇上残余的酒精味，再顺着两唇间的裂隙划进去，口腔却是灼热的，无防备的齿列微微张开，本想趁虚而入，贵虎却像是终于反应过来一样后退两步，嘴唇尚未满足便分开了。“光实，你……”，面对贵虎的半截话，光实意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，对方的脸上又显示出一层迷惑。</p><p>“再做下去……不行吗？“只要把眉头稍稍皱起，用假装示弱的眼神看着贵虎，对方就不会拒绝自己的任何要求，这是光实在贵虎苏醒后这段时间内发现的事情。以前的哥哥在自己心中是不可违逆，施加压力的存在，现在大概是出于对以前的负罪感，无论提出什么要求都会尽力去实现，只要利用这一点，就能轻松办到很多以前办不到的事。至于欺骗这一行为给自己带来的负罪感，还是等它在夜里辗转反侧中浮现再去处理吧，归根结底，能够被轻易接受的原因还是溺爱。</p><p>果然，贵虎刚开口说出“光实，我要做的不是这……“，就在光实的示弱之下败下阵来，已经有几个月没有如此接近过，如果再次搞砸的话，自己苏醒的意义又在哪里呢？于是只能闭上嘴，任由光实把自己推倒在身后的沙发上，再把身体整个覆上。</p><p>光实剥下双方的裤子，将性器暴露出来，先是小心翼翼地伸手触碰，抚摸，再是用整只手握住轻轻滑动。不知道是因为酒精还是贵虎自身的抗拒，手中的阴茎始终没有硬度，光实用另一只手握住自己的，以平时自慰的动作开始移动双手。大概是酒精烧得大脑晕晕乎乎，此刻本该移开视线的贵虎只是怔怔地看着面前发生的一切。</p><p>手指擦过溢出透明液体的顶端，熟悉的感觉攀爬而上，光实仿佛回到青春期的夜晚，那时他还没加入舞团，在学校扮演乖孩子，唯一亲近的人以及性幻想对象只有贵虎。在脑内一边构想那张总是无表情的脸一边摩擦性器的时候，光实感到反叛、亵渎、羞耻和快乐，这些感觉在他开始将反叛付诸行动时就彻底消失，而现在又如此鲜明地在大脑皮层蜿蜒爬行。光实不知道自己此刻在对方眼中是怎样的痴态，只知道回过神的时候，自己阴茎前端流出的液体已经泛滥得满手都是，甚至已经沾湿了贵虎的性器。</p><p>“……很辛苦吗？”贵虎在动作停下时抬手去抹光实被汗浸湿的额角，后者抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看他，然而其中充满的并不是情欲。</p><p>别用那种悲悯的眼神看着我。光实的牙关开始扣紧。已经太迟了，自己已经犯下了无法弥补的错误，而欲望也早已坍缩成黑洞，游刃有余的关爱已经无法满足。</p><p>光实用双手将两根阴茎同时握住，就着手上黏腻的体液开始摩擦，与刚刚轻柔的动作不同，现在的手法几近粗暴。贵虎的手重重地落回沙发上，被强烈的刺激逼得反弓起脊背，“…光……呜…！“名字刚吐出半截就被过度激烈的摩擦打断，从下身发出令人面红耳赤的水声，为了不发出更羞耻的声音，贵虎紧紧咬住下唇。</p><p>光实看着身下终于露出狼狈模样的贵虎，俯下身将重量进一步施加在下半身，头则埋在对方的颈侧，张开嘴去衔面前涨得通红的耳垂。身下的硬物相互碰撞、摩擦，咕啾咕啾的水声简直像在接吻，光实轻轻咬下口中柔软的组织，如愿以偿地听到贵虎喉咙里滚出甜腻而压抑的喘息。</p><p>“……光…实……光实……停下……”</p><p>“为什么？“</p><p>“……很奇怪…“</p><p>“但是哥哥已经硬成这样了，至少说明很舒服吧？“</p><p>“……但是……啊啊啊…！”随着手上动作的加快，贵虎已经无暇吐出完整的句子，只能一边喘息一边呼唤对方的名字。每当自己的名字被呼唤一次，光实都会感觉后背一阵战栗，四个音节被喊了一遍又一遍，而自己也将挑逗的呻吟送入对方的耳中。</p><p>终于，在一阵紧绷身体的颤抖过后，光实闷哼着把精液射在了手上。虽然沾着精液，但贵虎的阴茎并没有射精，大概是因为酒精的缘故，只是半勃地挺着。看着光实松开手转身去拿抽纸，贵虎如释重负地呼出一口气。</p><p>“不要露出那种终于结束了的表情啊。”再将目光转过去时，贵虎看见光实手中拿着之前放在餐桌上的玻璃杯，其中的冰已经融化了，还残留的一点酒和冰水混在一起，组成了小半杯淡琥珀色的液体。光实重新跨坐回贵虎的身上，将酒杯往自己的嘴边倾斜。</p><p>“等等！光实，你还是未成年……”</p><p>“啊，是这样吗？”光实做思索状停顿一下，“那么，哥哥要负责不能让我咽下去哦。”</p><p>以标准的笑容朝贵虎微笑过后，光实仰头把杯里的液体尽数送入嘴中，然后含着液体俯下身去贴贵虎的嘴唇，手中的玻璃杯骨碌碌滚到地毯上，没有发出声响。</p><p>酒液在唇舌相贴之处流淌，光实伸出的舌头被贵虎顺从地含入，再是卖力的吮吸，如先前温柔的威胁一样，贵虎正在尝试将所有酒液咽下。两人的牙齿相互碰撞，发出细碎的声响，随即被淫靡的水声掩盖，明明到刚才为止都很冷淡，现在却热情高涨起来，贵虎闭上眼睛，将自己投入黏膜摩擦的快感漩涡中。</p><p>光凭接吻当然不可能阻止光实咽下那点酒，即使已经稀释过了，光实仍然尝到满嘴的苦涩，咽下去的时候喉咙被烧得疼。在自己回来之前，哥哥就是喝着这样的液体酝酿情感等待着自己回来吗。意识到这一点的时候，酒精似乎从胃里爬升上脑子，头脑要变得不清醒了。</p><p>“真狡猾啊……”光实撑起身体把相贴的嘴唇分开，喃喃自语道。再将手指从对方的嘴角探进口腔，夹住舌头搅动。</p><p>抽出已经湿润的手指，光实向贵虎隐藏在两腿间的秘处探去。跨过入口一圈括约肌，里面就是温暖的软肉，贵虎只缩紧了一下便放弃抵抗，无意识地摇晃臀部去迎合光实手上抽插的动作，已经变得干涩的前端又渗出透明黏液，顺着勃起的方向滴落在腹部上。</p><p>顶着因酒精和快感彻底涨红的脸，贵虎开口只能呼唤出自己的弟弟的名字：“光实……”</p><p>“嗯，哥哥，就快要插进去了。”光实抽出手指，替换上自己重又完全勃起的阴茎，进入的过程很顺利，直到根部都被包裹的感觉太过安心，光实轻轻呻吟出声，将全身的重量压上，“哥哥，能感受到吗？”</p><p>无需再回答什么，贵虎抬起双臂去环光实的脖颈。借着身高差，光实可以把耳朵贴在对方裸露的胸膛上，肋骨之下的心脏怦怦跳动，传递的无论是共振还是温暖都令人无比安心，刚刚环住脖颈的手现在正在温柔地一下一下抚摩着自己的头。</p><p>“光实……”贵虎开口，是明显对话开场的语气。</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>“那时…我见到葛叶了。”</p><p>光实只感到眼前所见的景象扭曲了一秒，脑子像被泼了盆冷水一般，热度迅速褪去。什么时候？为什么现在要提这个？难道提葛叶纮汰能够解决自己当前的困惑吗？光实只感到混乱。</p><p>“我不想听。”才刚刚平静下来的心跳此刻又传来痛苦的滞重感觉，光实烦躁地向前挺动腰部，腾出一只手去掐贵虎胸前还软绵绵的乳头。</p><p>不知道是听从了自己的意见还是因为强烈的刺激无暇再谈论正事，贵虎的确没有把话题再继续下去的意思了。也不知道是否因为疼痛或快感过于强烈，贵虎的呻吟明显较之前要甜腻许多。即使被如此粗暴对待，贵虎的阴茎前端还是随着抽插的动作一点点溢出前列腺液，乳头也渐渐硬起来。酒精正透过胃壁渗入血液，两人的脸都发红发烫，混沌之中，只有持续的快感仍旧鲜明。</p><p>凝视贵虎胸膛上挺立的乳头，光实终于无法忍耐，俯身去吮吸。贵虎徒劳地挪动上半身试图逃离这种太过强烈的刺激，然而连挣扎都是绵软无力。光实用牙齿只轻轻碾磨下去，就感到抵在自己上腹部的贵虎的阴茎开始一下一下地抽动，温热的液体沾湿了衣物，嵌入对方体内的自己的阴茎也断续地被裹紧。</p><p>这样就好，这样就好……精液的腥味是“我让哥哥射出来了”的证明，想法无法被语言准确地表达出来，但身体是诚实的。光实松开嘴，向上看对方的表情。贵虎因为过于激烈的快感身体还在颤抖，正眼神失焦往天花板看去。一瞬间自己的心脏甜蜜而痛苦地拧绞一下，下半身的快感骤然拔高，最终颤抖着将精液尽数射在了贵虎的体内。</p><p> </p><p>情欲彻底消退，大脑恢复清醒之后，还是要再面对现实。大概自己和哥哥都在试图修复关系中出现的裂隙，只是关系本身已经摇摇欲坠，连维持都需要小心翼翼。</p><p>自己曾经犯过错，但至少……至少在自己犯下的所有不可挽回的过错中还留有一个赎罪的机会，即使自己选择的是如此自私的形式。</p><p>我想成长为能被哥哥认可的人。这样的念头也只是在脑海中停留了一瞬间便消失了。自己真的能够做到吗？就算和盘托出将一切达成和解，也一定会留下无法彻底修复的伤痕吧。既然这样，那还不如把过度增生所致的瘢痕疙瘩留在原位，让疼痛和瘙痒、悔恨和劣情持续折磨自己，这是为自己的自私付出的代价。</p><p>“哥哥。“</p><p>“怎么了，光实？”</p><p>“不要再离开了。”</p><p>即使痛苦也没所谓，只要哥哥能一直留在身边就好了。未来无论有怎样的困难都好，有哥哥在，自己就能继续忍受下去。</p><p>像是为了安抚自己一般，贵虎又轻轻抚摩起自己的头。如果能够就这样回到童年，那该有多好。在贵虎身上陷入沉睡之前，光实的脑内如此想到。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>